


Slim Purses Make for Thick Walls

by misura



Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch
Genre: Background Het, Everybody Lives, Gen, Post Red Seas Under Red Skies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Three crooks on a boat, once the carpenter and his men have left. (post-RSuSK Ezri lives!AU)





	Slim Purses Make for Thick Walls

**Author's Note:**

> background het: Ezri Delmastro/Jean Tannen

Locke surveyed his renovated cabin with what he told himself was contentment.

"I suppose it's a good thing you're scrawny," Jean said, squinting.

"Alternately, we might suppose it's a bad thing you're anything but." Locke shook his head. Too little sleep, too many nights spent kept awake by the sound of hammers and saws - at his own insistence, granted. _Well, it's not as if I would have gotten a good night's rest otherwise._ "Sorry."

"You want to hurt my feelings, you'll have to do a whole lot worse than 'not scrawny'."

"Apology withdrawn, then." Locke sighed. Small, yes, but big enough to hold a bed. For the moment, at least, that was more than enough. _Sheer luxury._ "It's not that bad, really. I mean, how much time am I going to spending in here, anyway?"

Jean shrugged. "Enough to justify spending half our remaining funds on a thorough sound-proofing, one would hope."

"Ah," Locke said. "Yes. Speaking of which, you look rather happy for someone who's parted with a considerable sum of money. Should we be making plans to cast off as quickly as possible?"

Jean shrugged again. "It's only money. We can always get more."

_Unlike other things, such as friends. Lovers. And, until now, a gods-damned proper night's sleep._ It wasn't that he blamed Jean ... much. _I love and cherish you, and the gods know you saved my life often enough for me to wish you nothing but all the joy and happiness in the world._

_I only wish said joy and happiness didn't have to be so damned_ loud _._

"In fact, we'd better," Locke said. "Not right away, perhaps, but it'd be best to start working on some plans within the next two weeks or so. Better now than when we've really run dry."

Jean nodded. "But only after you've gotten some sleep, all right?"

_Where was this concern before?_ "Absolutely," Locke said.

Jean smiled. He looked, Locke decided, _distracted_. No great difficulty in figuring out what was on Jean's mind - _or_ who _, rather._

"Don't let me keep you," he said. "Please."

"Hm," Jean said, surveying Locke's room. "I think she's going to consider these extra thick walls a challenge, really."

"You mean you're going to _talk her into_ considering these extra thick walls a challenge. Hardly the act of a friend, I might add."

"That carpenter seemed to know what he was doing," Jean said dismissively.

"I would rather imagine Ezri know what she's doing, too. Admittedly, I'm basing this purely on second-hand evidence, but still."

Jean grinned.

_If I must go without sleep forevermore to keep that expression on your face, brother, it is a price I will pay, and gladly._

_Although, Crooked Warden, if you could let me have this one for free, I would surely appreciate it._


End file.
